cmrobobitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
= Logging into the Lab PCs = To log into the PCs in the lab, please refer to this page. = Software to be set up = The following instructions are suited for setting up development in Ubuntu. Packages to be installed These packages (and their dependencies) should be installed via the Synaptic Package Manager Ubuntu 9.04 * g++ * sun-java6-jdk * libboost1.37-dev * python2.5-dev * cmake Additional libraries for the RoboCup code The following libraries are needed only if you want to compile the RoboCup code: * zlib1g-dev * freeglut3-dev Also, you need to setup SDL for the RoboCup code: * Download SDL from SDL-1.2.13.tar.gz * Extract SDL-1.2.13.tar.gz to a folder * Go to the folder's location in a terminal * Perform the following commands: ** ./configure ** make ** sudo make install Webots Webots is a simulator by Cyberbotics. Aldebaran has a tutorial on how to get started here, but here are the instructions: # Start Synaptic Package Manager # Click "Settings->Repositories" # Under the "Third-Party Software" tab, add the following line: #* deb http://www.cyberbotics.com/debian/ binary-i386/ # Click "Reload" and then add the following package: #* webots # Untar nao/tools/webotsnao-1.3.13-Linux.tar.gz to the /usr/local/webots/projects/contest folder #* Note: you may need to untar it locally first, and then do a sudo mv Eclipse (optional) This is the main download site for Eclipse. You should install the C++ IDE (and the Java IDE optionally), followed by Subclipse. Installing both the Java and C++ IDE This option is if you want to develop/run Nao tools in Java. Otherwise, installing the CDT alone will suffice. # Download Eclipse IDE for Java Developers - Linux 32-bit # Extract Eclipse into your desired folder (e.g. ~/eclipse) # Start Eclipse # Click "Help->Install New Software", and enter http://download.eclipse.org/tools/cdt/releases/galileo in the "Work with:" dialog box # Check "CDT Main Features" and install it Installing only the C++ IDE If you are only interested in using the IDE to develop in C++, then this option is for you. # Download Eclipse IDE for C/C++ Developers - Linux 32-bit # Extract Eclipse into your desired folder (e.g. ~/eclipse) Installing PyDev PyDev is an add-on for Eclipse that allows editing of Python files (and probably execution as well). # Start Eclipse # Click "Help->Install New Software", and enter http://pydev.sf.net/updates/ in the "Work with:" dialog box # Check "PyDev" and install it # Restart Eclipse when prompted Installing Subclipse Subclipse is an add-on that integrates SVN into Eclipse, making it easy to track changes across versions, update and commit code. # Start Eclipse # Click "Help->Install New Software", and enter http://subclipse.tigris.org/update_1.6.x in the "Work with:" dialog box # Check "Core SVNKit Library", "Optional JNA Library", and "Subclipse" and install them # Restart Eclipse when prompted # Click "Window->Preferences->Team" and click on "SVN" # Under the "SVN interface" option on the right, select "SVNKit (Pure Java)" for the client = Checking out the code (currently unavailable) = This feature is currently unavailable. Using Eclipse/Subclipse If you are using Eclipse with Subclipse installed, you can do the following: # Start Eclipse # Click "Window->Open Perspective->Other", then select "SVN Repository Exploring" # In the "SVN Repositories" tab, right click and select "New->Repository Location" # Add the URL http://cmrobobits.somewhere.org/svn/ # More to be added Using the command line # Go to your desired directory (e.g. ~/) # svn co http://cmrobobits.somewhere.org/svn/trunk nao #* This will checkout the trunk of the repository to the nao subdirectory (e.g. ~/nao) = Setting up your environment = .bashrc # Edit ~/.bashrc with your favorite text editor # Add the following lines (changing the directory if required) #* export AL_DIR=~/nao/naoqi #* export LD_LIBRARY_PATH="$AL_DIR/extern/c/linux/lib/python2.5;$AL_DIR/extern/c/linux/lib" #* export PYTHONPATH="$AL_DIR/extern/python/aldebaran/" Category:New pages